


【影日】我會用我的一生來珍藏與你度過的每一分鐘

by minihershiuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh
Summary: 影山飛雄2020慶生影日合本《影山！手紙届いたぞ！》內文公開負責題目：海外
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【影日】我會用我的一生來珍藏與你度過的每一分鐘

2030年的世錦賽在仲秋時於日本舉行，影山與日向也受到了日本隊的徵召。比賽時間與他們所屬的外國俱樂部賽季重合難免分身乏術。幸與不幸的是，三十四歲的他們以亞洲選手而言已屆高齡，故早已從主力退居。為此，空餘的時間較多，行程上也較易安排，便雙雙答應了這次的徵召。

……但即使接了徵召，或許也與俱樂部的配置大同小異。單局先發、關鍵及替補──雖然在賽場上的表現依舊亮眼，但畢竟體力不如以往，不再是能打滿場的年紀了。

這點他們都很清楚。

但或許是他們最後一次的世界賽了。

明年的世界盃及後年的奧運並不一定會被徵召──能夠在同一隊一起打球的機會實在不多了。

怎麼放得了手呢。

主辦國在日本最大的好處是回國集訓就等於回家，義大利飛回日本的時間就是比巴西短，影山一如既往地先回到國內，打點好行李與住宿後便依約好的時間到機場迎接回國的日向。路上塞了車，到得有點晚了，影山來到機場大廳時已擠滿了人，但這不礙事，他知道自己能一眼就看到他的小太陽，而他深信日向也能。

果不其然，在他捕捉到那不減鮮豔的橘色時，橘色的本體也同時撞進了自己的懷裡，暖烘烘的，一顆火球。

「呆子，哪有人像你這樣不打聲招呼就直接抱過來的。」

「我知道你看到了啊。」

影山接過了日向的行李，牽起他空著的手，並在他額上親了一口。行動先於言語，他倆的撒嬌方式倒是如出一轍，也算得上是坦率了。走吧，日向點點頭，兩人離開了機場。

成為職業球員十年有餘，也參加過相當多次的世界賽。必不缺席的奧運，偶被徵召的世錦賽與世界盃。或許是年少時就見證過大風大浪，如今面對這些都世故起來。興奮依舊，但當年的滿腔熱血是已陳釀，未消逝，也未凋零，只是歷經風霜，不再沸騰，止於靜靜地流淌。

  
  


「這應該是我們最後一次一起參加世錦賽了吧。」

在最後一場賽事也結束後，日向眼看老面孔越來越少，終究忍不住感慨。

「……你以後不接受徵召了？」

影山發揮了他根深柢固要與日向鬥嘴的天性，日向不意外被激到了，不慍不火地回譏：「影山弟弟，這跟徵召沒關係，下次世錦賽我們都幾歲了你知道嗎，會不會加法啊。」

「少裝年長了，你才大我半歲。我只是不覺得你會因為年紀而打不了球，那對你才不是問題吧。」

「不，再怎麼說我還是人類，不然你以為我要幾歲才會退休？」

「九十吧。」

「太久了吧！飛雄你是打算打到九十歲嗎！你認真的嗎！好吧你大概是認真的……」

宮侑原本只打算默默地聽著，但在出現超乎常人的數字時還是按捺不住加入了對話。對年長他們一歲的宮侑來說，這或許也是他最後一次的世錦賽了。

年紀啊。

影山雖然這麼說，但他其實很清楚這是無論如何都必須面對的現實，他還能再與日向打多少球賽？還能再與他對峙幾次？過去帶領他進入排球這個世界的人，最終也是不敵年月。他不期望自己與身邊的人能夠長命百歲，但至少不願餘生是在病榻上度過。那太過不堪，也太過寂寞。

之所以會那麼輕描淡寫，無非是想沖淡這層氣息。情商多少有成長的他也懂得看下氣氛了。那日向又是抱著什麼樣的心情才開啟這話題的呢。

「你聯賽結束後的聖誕連假有沒有安排？」

賽後在家修養沒幾天，又要回到各自的國家進行聯賽了。日向的飛機坐得久，通常會比較早離開，他在回巴西的前一天突然問了影山這麼一句。

影山和日向不是基督徒，聖誕連假對他們而言就只是普通的假期，沒太多宗教意義。同為日本籍的球員倒是會藉著幫他慶生的藉口來他家開派對，但也不是年年有。往年是有到彼此的國家過節的經驗，聽日向這麼說，代表他今年是有此打算了。

「目前沒事。」

「那你把它空下來！我要去找你！」

「喔。」

日向的決定向來果敢，說直接一點就是獨斷。但能多點時間相處就沒理由說不，影山便從善如流。

一個多月後世俱盃結束，聖誕連假緊接著開始，各隊員紛紛照著安排好的計劃離開羅馬。今年新進的日本籍球員還沒建立社交圈，日向的班機也還沒到，影山身為老前輩就陪他過了一天。帶著後輩在羅馬晃了一圈，介紹一些可以一個人消磨時間的地方。像是環境較單純的酒吧，適合散步的公園，可以待上一整天的咖啡廳。

「影山前輩不愧是在這裡待了這麼久的人啊。」在一天的行程結束後，後輩敬佩地說著：「很謝謝您今天特地陪我。」

影山畢竟也曾經處於同樣的立場，很能明白初來乍到的不安，這也不是他第一次朝後輩伸出援手──是什麼時候開始會這樣主動關心他人呢，影山很清楚這個問題的答案。

「……如果你下次遇到日向，也可以跟他道謝。」

「欸、是指……日向翔陽選手嗎？」

「對。」

後輩立刻露出了恍然大悟的表情。每每介紹到影山的人生歷程時，都一定會提到烏野高中以及日向翔陽對影山的影響力有多深遠。他的個性能變得較為圓融，這些人事物絕對功不可沒。

當然這話他可以對澤村說，對谷地說，對排球社裡的每一個人說，就只有在日向與月島面前打死都不會說。

「影山前輩與日向選手在交往吧。」

「嗯。」

他倆交往的事在界內並不是秘密，兩人都不會刻意隱瞞。

今年的世俱盃他們所屬的俱樂部又打進了決賽，彷彿上天的刻意安排，出場的次數明明已少了許多，卻還是在某局裡雙雙被派為先發。站位時觀眾席一看到陣容，便發出了驚嘆聲。

但他們在該局結束後並沒有特別的互動。

「比較早期的轉播，每次看到前輩們入鏡時都在打打鬧鬧，但最近卻很少了。」

一方面是對峙的機會減少了，一方面是年紀也大了吧，至少在公眾場合變得較為沉穩。之前才被隊友調侃過他們當了十幾年熱戀的情侶，是該換個口味當老夫老夫了。

_──興奮依舊，但當年的滿腔熱血是已陳釀，未消逝，也未凋零，只是歷經風霜，不再沸騰，止於靜靜地流淌。_

「……你覺得這樣不好嗎？」

「欸？」

「就是，我跟翔……我跟日向，不像以前那樣在鏡頭前打打鬧鬧，不好嗎。」

「這……沒什麼好不好吧？不是前輩們自己的相處方式嗎？」話才說完，後輩才意識到影山的話中有話，於是又試探地問：「……是發生什麼事了嗎？」

「……」

影山欲言又止，他不擅長與人談論煩惱，但這件事確實困擾他一段時間了，幾度開口又閉口，直到做好了準備才將心事說了出來。

「……最近開始多了不少追求者，不是粉絲或者一夜情的那種對象……是認真想追求的人。」頓了下，才又繼續說了下去：「他們都不約而同地說我對日向已經膩了。」

「沒這回事！」

後輩一聽，立刻厲聲斥駁，看到影山嚇了一跳才意識到自己太激動了，急急忙忙地道歉，並接著解釋：「就算互動沒以前熱烈，但只要看著就能明白前輩們的感情有多深厚，大部分的粉絲肯定也很清楚，是那些人在一廂情願，只看到自己想看的。」

後輩說得直斷，影山被他的情緒渲染，稍稍放了心。是啊，沒問題的，日向的話，肯定也能明白我對他一心一意吧。

  
  


隔天傍晚，影山在機場迎接日向，這是今年第三次為日向接機了，影山仔細回想，今年還見了四次面──賽季回國、世錦賽、世俱盃與現在──相較於高中時的朝夕相處，一年四次實在稱不上多，但對旅外多年的他們來說確實是挺難得的。

大廳擠滿了人，但他仍一眼就看到了日向，日向也是，兩人幾乎是在同一時間就四目交會，日向拖著行李箱撲向影山，影山也穩穩地接住他。像前幾個月那樣又鬥了一次嘴，然後手牽著手一起離開機場。

「我這次想去觀光！」

洗去了一身風塵後，日向穿著影山的睡衣在房裡橫衝直撞，從行李箱裡拿出一張發皺的紙塞到影山的手上，上頭寫滿了羅馬著名的觀光景點。

「這也太多了吧，你是打算花上幾天啊。」

名單上的景點林林總總加起來有十多項，即使是有當地人作陪的自由行，一個聖誕連假也不一定夠用，何況影山並不打算整個連假都用在觀光，那太累人了。

「還不是因為我以前來的時候你都不陪我去！」

「哈？你自己不也在房裡窩得很開心嗎！」

以往的聖誕連假即使到對方的國家去，大概也只會出門打球、回家看球賽。影山對日向的指控不以為然，他去巴西的時候日向不也連救世基督像都沒帶他去看過，雖然他也沒興趣。

「不然你幫我想辦法啊！」

「不是你說要觀光的嗎！自己想！自己查地圖挑幾個去就好！」

「小氣山！」

「哈！？」

「手！不准過來！禁止家暴！我要打2327了！」

「你為什麼會知道義大利的家暴專線啊！」

「小飛雄竟然知道這支是家暴專線！」

兩人一邊拌嘴一邊各做各的事，日向嘴上說歸說，還是拿了筆在紙上刪刪減減，當他再次將清單拿給影山時，上頭也只剩下四個景點。萬神殿、特雷維噴泉、聖天使堡及柯斯美汀聖母堂。

「你去萬神殿想幹嘛。」

「建築的奇蹟！」

「噴泉咧。」

「可以許願！」

「聖天使堡呢。」

「好像可以看到整個羅馬！」

「……聖母堂？」

「我是想去看很有名的石頭啦！」

「……你說真理之口？」

「好像是！」

連要去的原因都說得不明不白，到底為何會留下這些名單，影山實在很想讓日向打消念頭，但一想到昨天與後輩的對話，潑冷水的話終究沒說出口。

「有什麼關係嘛！當作幫你慶祝生日啊！」

「……但是累的人好像是我？」

嘴上埋怨，影山還是將紙條塞進了外出用的背包裡，看著這樣口是心非的影山，日向不禁嗤嗤發笑。影山用力揉了揉他的頭做為懲戒，但之後還是溫柔的將人摟進懷裡。

日向洗澡時用的洗髮精與肥皂都是影山房裡的東西，今天的日向是羅馬味的呢。想到這，影山又忍不住低頭多吸了幾口，然後把嚷嚷個沒完沒了的人丟到床上去。

  
  


聖誕連假的羅馬人滿為患，影山才剛出門就後悔了，查覺到影山身上的低氣壓，日向連忙又蹭又抱地作為安撫。其實不需要日向做到這種程度影山也不會打道回府的，畢竟都說好了會奉陪。雖然是假藉慶祝生日的觀光，但對影山來說，只要是跟日向在一起那就什麼都好。

昨天在床上折騰完了後，前後經歷長途航班、時差與激烈運動的日向幾乎快失去意識。在看到影山又將紙條拿出來要規劃交通時，氣若游絲地說著石頭一定要最後才去看後就睡著了。不知日向打什麼主意，但還是尊重他的意見將柯斯美汀聖母堂排到了最後。

兩人用地鐵移動，人很多，不過有影山這旅居多年的半個本地人在就不怕迷路。日向平日總愛嘲諷影山是路癡，不過這時就乖得很。影山不說，但覺得拉著自己衣角跟前跟後的日向還挺可愛的。

第一站的萬神殿影山不是第一次來，剛到羅馬時就被隊友以「來羅馬一定要去」給硬拉了過來。每個隊友的「來羅馬一定要去」名單都不一樣，昨天看著被劃掉的名單時，稍微數數自己也去過不少地方了。「下次帶他去這裡好了」，影山默默地在心裡列下了另一份名單。

_──米開朗基羅因為萬神殿完美的幾何比例而稱它為天使的建築。_

影山轉述了一旁導遊的介紹。不過米開朗基羅是誰，幾何比例又是什麼意思，但至少天使聽懂了。總之是超厲害的設計對吧！在聽到巨大的穹頂建設於十五世紀時兩人雙雙發出了讚嘆。再怎麼沒知識，至少能明白五百年前的人建造出這圓頂是多不得了的事，難怪可稱為建築的奇蹟。

「……等等，那個是棺材嗎？」

「萬神殿就是埋葬重要人物的地方啊。」

「……」

「你怕了？」

「才沒有！」

萬神殿四周放置有各個偉人的棺材，裡面是否真有遺骨影山並不知情，但日向對這些東西沒抵抗力，光看到就嚇得不行。知道日向只是在嘴硬，影山便轉身走回穹頂的下方，光線穿過穹頂的圓洞打在他身上。十二月的羅馬對習慣低溫的他們不算嚴寒，但暖暖的光線照射到身上時仍是忍不住駐步停留，影山抬起了臉沐浴在陽光下，就這樣過了幾秒，才注意到日向並沒有跟上。一回頭，便看到日向站在不遠處望著自己。

「翔陽？」

影山出聲喊了日向的名字，日向這才如夢初醒般手忙腳亂地跟上。

「呆子，人很多別跟丟啊。」

「喔、喔……」

跟上來的日向這次不抓影山的衣角了，改握住了他的手。

  
  


特雷維噴泉離萬神殿只有步行約十分鐘的距離。在影山的引導下，他們手牽著手來到了號稱羅馬最大的巴洛克式噴泉。

「……錢好多。」

「這都快滿出來了吧。」

比起驚嘆噴泉的壯闊華麗，第一個感想反而是裡頭滿滿的錢幣。日向拿出了兩枚錢幣往裡頭丟，並做出參拜的手勢。

「傳說旅人丟一枚代表以後還會再來羅馬，兩枚是保佑工作跟學業順利喔！」

「你還需要靠怪力亂神啊。」

「沒禮貌！哪有人像你這樣觀光的！」

「來觀光的是你吧。」

「我只是覺得你已經夠努力了，不需要靠這些。」

影山又補了這麼一句，這是他的真心話，但日向聽到後臉卻刷地一下紅了，影山這才後知後覺到這句話根本就把日向誇上了天，也跟著難為情起來。像是為了掩飾害臊，日向小跑步遠離了噴泉，影山在愣了幾秒後也大步跟上他。

「啊！等等！你在這等我！我手機好像掉了！」

但一會合，就看到日向慌張地在包包與口袋裡東翻西找。日向說自己先回噴泉一趟去找回手機，叫影山留在原地等他──就把人放著跑回噴泉。如果亂走，日向回來後可能會找不到他，影山只好安分地待在原地不動。

「……他剛剛有拿手機出來嗎？」

等待時突然冒出了疑問，但還來不及細想，日向便拿著手機朝他揮手跑了回來。

  
  


噴泉附近有公車站可以直達聖天使橋附近，走太久對腳也不好，他們便搭車前往。

聖天使橋雖然被譽為羅馬最美麗的橋樑，並裝飾有十二位天使，但不論是哪個天使他們都不認得。自覺沒半點文化素養的他們轉而去欣賞風景，無奈冬天的台伯河冷風實在太強，怕待久了會感冒，最後還是加快了腳步離開橋梁，趕緊進入城堡內部。

「……以前打算當作國王的墳墓，後來變成防衛用的城堡，有一段時間當過監獄，還有皇宮，現在是博物館。」

與萬神殿時相同，影山將一旁的導遊介紹的內容翻成日文給日向。日向雖然也會義大利文，但畢竟不比長居多年的影山流利，也只對日常用語較熟悉，這種人多嘴雜的地方要能聽仔細難度太高。一開始在萬神殿時他還會嘻笑影山居然這麼好心，但後來也老實地接受影山的好意。

他們在城堡裡繞了一圈，看到與石頭無異的砲彈，牆上的彈孔，作為博物館的內室放了不少碑文，但他倆都沒心思去細看上頭寫了什麼。他們還看到一間展示了許多武器的小房間，日向原本還好奇地東看西看，但影山一說這裡以前當牢房使用時，日向的臉色便立刻發白。影山看不下去，把全身僵直的日向拉走。走在昏暗的通道時日向已經完全嚇壞了，整個人扒在影山身上不放。

「你會怕就不要來啊。」

「我、我才不怕！只是感受到氣氛而已！跟遲鈍山才不一樣痛！不要打我！」

「誰叫你說些有的沒的！」

兩人邊鬥嘴邊移動，穿過了大廳與廣場，再往上走，最後來到了可以俯瞰羅馬的高台。

「其實沒想像中的高耶。」

「你還嫌啊。」

視野是很開闊，但高度確實沒有到可以「俯瞰」的程度。高台上的風依舊很強，影山待了一會兒就想離開了，但卻拉不動日向。

「吶，飛雄，這裡看得到你住的地方嗎？」

「……我得先知道我住在哪個方向。」

日向不只拉不動，還提出了若有所思的疑問。他看起來沒有要走的意思，影山也只好留下。

「……看不到。」

幾分後影山還是回答了日向的問題，這樣啊，只聽到日向淡淡地回應。這時，一陣強風忽然吹來，怕讓人著涼了，影山趕緊抱住了日向把他鎖在懷裡，直到強風過後才放開對方。

「羅馬好大喔。」

「喔。」

不想再吹風了，這次影山有點強硬地將人帶離高台，但日向也沒之前固執的樣子，乖乖讓他牽著走下樓梯。

「……我只是想看看你住了十幾年的地方是什麼樣子。」

「所以你昨天才說可以看到整個羅馬嗎。」

「嗯。」

今天的日向真的有點奇怪。

  
  


傍晚時他們來到了最後一站的柯斯美汀聖母堂。日向的目的其實是真理之口，進去聖母堂的人不多，不需要排隊，但真理之口的遊客就不少了。他們排在隊伍的最末端，工作人員舉起了今日參觀結束的告示，意味著他們將是最後一組參觀的遊客。

遊客雖多，不過拍照的速度並不慢，所以他們並沒有等太久。但站在真理之口面前時，日向卻一改之前躍躍欲試的模樣，反而畏縮起來，抓著影山的衣角不放。

「這就是那個吧，很有名的電影裡也出現過的那個，傳說如果說謊就會被咬手的石頭！」

「它叫真理之口，別說石頭，而且你不是知道才想過來看的嗎？」

日向口中那部很有名的電影其實影山也被隊友推薦而一起看過，內容雖然忘得差不多了，但女主角最後說的那句話倒是令他印象深刻。

不過比起這些，影山更在意日向的一舉一動──雖然常被譏笑遲鈍，但認識這麼多年畢竟不是假的，影山多少能察覺到日向有什麼在瞞著他。昨天接機時就隱約有感覺，今早後更證實了他的猜測。日向整天都相當亢奮，堪比高一進軍全國賽時的狀態。但自那次教訓後，日向便格外注意身體與情緒的管理──如果不是會讓他異常緊張的情境，他應該是不會讓自己陷入這樣的情況的。

簡言之，日向現在非常緊張。

但影山還不至於殘酷到直接戳破他。

「……它真的會咬人嗎？」

「你都多大年紀了還會怕這種東西啊……」

「……我才不怕！而且別說這種東西！對偉大的藝術品沒禮貌！」

「叫它石頭的人沒資格對我提出意見。」

日向戰戰兢兢地將手伸進了真理之口，小聲地說著：「……所以說，如果把手伸進去，就不敢說謊了對吧。」

「或許吧？」

雖然很細微，但影山看到了日向將手伸進去後便開始發抖──真拿他沒辦法，幾乎是想也不想的，影山靠到了日向身邊並伸手摟住了他──但就是這麼一個動作，日向便止住了顫抖。

「……我有話想說。」

顫抖止住的同時似乎也下定了決心，日向頭也不轉，盯著真理之口緩緩說道。影山知道這其實是說給他聽的，就默默地聽著。

「在我旁邊這個臉臭到不行的人脾氣爛得要命。」

「……」

影山費了好大一番功夫才忍住沒直接往日向頭上招呼。

「嘴巴也超壞，個性說不上好，每天都能因為一點小事跟我吵起來，我不只一次懷疑過我為什麼會跟這種人交往、」

日向說得飛快，影山聽了一時氣結，終於打算出手──但像是算準了時機，日向的下一句話又讓他硬生生打消了念頭。

「……但我果然還是喜歡他。」

他又小聲咕噥了一句：「不對，應該是愛……愛著的人……」

說完耳根便紅得徹底，影山也被他感染，臉頰開始熱燙。

「其實我有點害怕……」

單方面的對話還在持續，前面那段聽來是給他自己壯膽的，接下來才是重頭戲。

「……我很怕以後如果再也不能一起打球了，會不會就跟他沒話可以聊了……他個性就這樣嘛，有時候還真的不太懂他在想什麼……有話不好好說，有事也不一定會表現出來……一個人在這裡的時候也不知道會不會想我……」

……呆子，原來你在想這些嗎。

影山想起幾個月前還在日本時，日向說起「再也無法一起參加世界賽」的神情有多落寞。當時他認為那不過是對年紀的感慨，但原來還別有深意。一方面錯愕於日向的擔憂，一方面憤恨於自己的遲鈍。

不久前與後輩的談話言猶在耳，自己之所以對日向不冷不熱並不是感到厭煩了，他相信日向也能明白，但日向果然還是希望能再多點戀人的感覺吧。今日整天的觀光也是，他們幾乎沒有過像「一般的情侶」那樣好好地約過一次會。

面對即將退役的現實，與戀人不再熱烈的態度，一定令他很不安吧。

「但是啊，飛……飛雄他會主動牽我的手，我狀況不好的時候即使我沒說也會伸手抱抱我，就像現在這樣。」

今日整天──日向感到害怕時，影山總是毫不猶豫地牽起他的手，帶他遠離恐懼，或是像這樣抱著他。

日向紅著臉，繼續他的告白，每一句都讓影山的臉熱到連眼眶都快燒起來了。說的人備感羞恥，聽的人也好不到哪去。影山慶幸他們說的是日文，附近探頭探腦湊著熱鬧的工作人員並不懂日向此時此刻說的話有多麼令人害臊。

也是這時候影山才意識到──比起先前的遊客，他們在真理之口前逗留得太久了，但工作人員完全沒打算驅離他們。即使是最後一組客人也不可能有這等待遇。他終於察覺整個「演出」其實都是日向的安排。怪不得他昨天堅持要將聖母堂列為最後一站，也難怪他會緊張，畢竟整天的行程都是為了這一刻所做的準備。

「我有好多話想告訴他……」

一句句的坦白，一次次地敲在影山的心上。

你現在說的每一句話我都有仔細聽著。

而過去你所說的每一句話我也都有記在心上。

當年一句「我在」撫平了自己心中撕裂的球場。「是國王又何妨？」讓自己再也無所畏懼。正視他「成為在球場上站最久的人」的挑戰。期待著「與你站在同樣的舞台上」的誓言，盼望著成為自己「最強的敵人」──「我來了」，啊啊，你怎麼讓我等了這麼久。

我是多麼渴望你的到來。

不論是在網的同一邊，還是網的對面。

「我想跟他一起，住在日本、巴西或者義大利都好，不管是十年、再下個十年、甚至是九十歲之後……我都想跟他在一起。不論是貧窮還是富有，有沒有生病，我都不想跟他分開。我想跟他一起比誰跑得快，一起比誰吃得多，一起比誰先起床，一起打球……」

  
  


「……我想成為每年能第一個跟他說生日快樂的人。」

  
  


言下之意表露無遺。

日向陷入了沉默，似乎是把想說的都說完了。影山能從摟住的肩膀感覺到日向在說完這一長串後才開始慌張，毛茸茸的頭頂晃個不停，將臉整個別了過去不敢看他。

但沉默很快就被打破，影山將日向的手從真理之口拉了出來，改放了自己空著的手進去──日向被他的舉動嚇得不輕，但一手還被握著，逃也逃不了。一旁的工作人員們看到狀況有了變化，完全不加掩飾自己的好奇，駐足在附近圍觀。

……影山有自覺膚色白的他現在臉應該紅得不像話，但當下如果不好好地回應日向，又怎麼對得起「愛著的人」這個身分呢。

他對日向的做法如法炮製，連開場白都一模一樣。

「我有話想說咳、咳咳、」

「……噗。」

結果一開口就緊張得被自己的口水嗆到，日向也忍不住笑出聲。影山咬牙切齒，自己剛才那麼努力維持日向營造的氣氛，結果這傢伙竟然毫無愧疚拆他的台！努力無視這幾秒的尷尬，影山嚥了嚥口水後才又繼續說下去：

「在我旁邊這個人總喜歡跟我比一堆事還老不服輸。」

「……」

影山就算不低頭看也知道日向在瞪他。

「脾氣硬，什麼事都說做就做完全沒顧慮到別人方不方便，突然就要我把假期空出來，還拉著我跑了整天。平常很大器但在小事就特別愛計較，不跟他去拜年就摔手機，沒跟他說要加入V聯就踢石頭，還妄想把沙排的輸贏也算進勝負的次數裡。」

說出口後便沒了一開始的糾結，影山無視日向熱辣的視線，不疾不徐地埋怨還爆了一堆日向自以為沒被他知道的料。在日向似乎也忍到了極限時投下一枚爆彈──就像日向幾分鐘前才做過的事一樣。

「但我就喜歡他。」

他深吸一口氣：「我愛他，非常愛他。Lo amo！Lo amo moltissimo！」

影山最後是用吼的，他已經有好久沒這麼直截了當地訴說情意了，不論檯面上或私底下──靜靜流淌、陳釀著的熱血，隨著日向的告白再一次沸騰，再一次滿腔。再沉靜的風霜在太陽的照射下也只有融化的份，日向於他一直是這樣的存在。

這點程度的義大利語日向當然聽得懂，羞憤到想摀住影山的嘴，無奈一旁的員工早聽到了關鍵字，並開始手舞足蹈──影山從餘光看到有人從聖母堂裡跑了出來，手上還拿著顆排球，原來根本是認識他們的球迷嗎！而且明明都把整個計劃透露給工作人員了，事到如今還害羞什麼啊！呆子！

「我想和他一直在一起，十年後，二十年後也是，在我整個人生我都希望他能在我身邊，和他一起跑步，一起打球──不對、」

影山停頓了下，才又接著說：「就算打不了球了，我也不想和他分開。」

「我希望他能陪我度過每次生日，我也會成為第一個祝他生日快樂的人。」

影山把想說的話盡數道出，將自己的手也從真理之口拿了出來，轉身看著日向。

日向瞪大了雙眼，琥珀色的眼珠在逐漸蓄滿的水面下顫動。對影山剛才的回覆還有點不可置信。

「你……你這是答應了嗎。」日向有些哽咽地開口：「我是說，你知道我剛剛是在說什麼嗎，我是說──我想跟你──」

「我們結婚吧，不是嗎？」

「……」

特雷維噴泉如果丟三枚硬幣，則可以順利締結婚姻。日向當時藉故去拿手機，實際上是回到噴泉丟下最後一枚硬幣了吧。

在影山將最關鍵的那個詞彙說出口後，日向總算相信自己的告白與求婚被接受了。攢積在眼眶裡的淚水再也忍不住，直接潰堤，從擬定計畫以來的種種壓力在此刻破殼而出，影山伸手想抹去日向臉上的淚，卻被他揮手彈開。

日向一個轉身，捂著嘴衝進了聖母堂裡。影山追了進去，看到日向在聖瓦倫丁的頭骨前又哭又笑，用著義大利語不斷說著感謝的話。明明在萬神殿與聖天使堡時還對著棺材與空無一物的牢房嚇得要死，現在反而不怕貨真價實的骨頭了。看著他那樣，影山也忍不住鼻酸。但心高氣傲地不想被他看到，所以轉身離開了聖母堂。

一走出門就看到一群工作人員雙眼放光地將一顆排球遞到他的眼前。

「……」

他默默地接過球簽名，還把愛心畫得比平常更大。

日向之後也簽了名，大大的笑臉簽得特別顯眼。

  
  


他們決定等賽季回去後再做登記，而不趕著連假時完成，因日向說他寄的一封限時航空信還未送到，兩人只能留在義大利等待。

「是生日卡片還有禮物喔！」

「……那你應該把送達時間寫二十二號吧，現在都年底了欸？」

「你收到就知道原因啦！」

影山確實收到後就知道原因了。信封裡除了一張卡片外，還附上了兩枚對戒。日向根本不需要刻意量尺寸就知道影山的手指寬幅，畢竟是他再熟悉不過的手指了。他事先就準備好了戒指，連著生日卡片一起送過來。如果求婚成功了，就可以直接戴上。

如果失敗了呢？

日向說他當天晚上就會飛回巴西並留下分手的語音，還會把影山黑名單讓他找不到人，看影山會不會在收到戒指後飛來巴西找他復合。

影山聽完，立刻掐住了日向的臉頰又揉又捏。

「……呆子！我怎麼可能會拒絕啊！想這些有的沒的！」

「對──不──起──啦──」

換做在平常日向早就對影山的暴力行徑抗議連連了，但他現在只顧著傻笑並道著聽上去毫無誠意的歉。

對著這樣的日向實在生氣不起來，而且會讓日向抱有不安自己多少也有責任，影山很快就放下了施虐的手，將戒指遞到日向眼前。

立刻就明白了影山的意思，日向興高采烈地拿起較大的那枚戒指，牽過影山的左手，將戒指慎重地套到對方的無名指上。影山也在之後牽過日向的左手，將另一枚較小的戒指套上日向的無名指。

兩人將左手與左手並排，看著一大一小的對戒在日光燈下閃耀著淺淺的光芒。

「這下你就是我的啦。」

日向抬頭，看向身邊的愛人。眼底是藏不住的愛意。

「呆子，我本來就是你的。你也是，本來就是我的了吧。」

影山低頭回望，看著他願意共度一生的人。

沒有教堂，沒有證婚人，也沒有來賓。

只有一對愛侶，在小小的客廳裡，沙發上──十指交扣，交換著只屬於他們的誓約之吻。

> Dear bakaTobio,
> 
> Feliz aniversário!啊不對，義大利的話應該要用
> 
> Buon compleanno!不然小飛雄看不懂：）
> 
> 嘿！我們都交往多久了！是不是覺得應該給我一個交代了？
> 
> 別仗著是我答應你的告白就老是對我已讀不回啊！
> 
> 就算是心胸這麼寬闊的我也是會生氣的！
> 
> 只有偶爾喔！
> 
> 第一份禮物在卡片寄到前就已經收到了吧，
> 
> 既然收到了就好好想想要怎麼報答我！
> 
> 第二份禮物在信封裡，可別弄丟了。
> 
> 別讓我的等待白費啊，我也不是會一直等下去的。
> 
> Take care,
> 
> Yours always.
> 
> Shoyo

**Author's Note:**

> ■Free Talk
> 
> 標題致敬內文也有暗示的電影《羅馬假期》，原文是「我會用我的一生來珍藏在這座城市裡的每一分鐘」。俱樂部在義大利在羅馬不就要來羅馬假期嗎，多浪漫，請包容我寫成了義大利觀光遊記（邊爬資料邊寫寫到自己都好想去喔，義大利）。  
> 萬神殿時日向沒跟上來是因為看男友看呆了希望有表達出來，在後記解說作品恥度太高了我就此打住。
> 
> 剛發了很慘烈的連載第8章，就請讓我用甜滋滋的合本稿來沖淡一下悲涼的氣氛吧


End file.
